Gaea's Will
Gaea's Will '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of elite sniper Ian Woodrow. Main Arc A Hero is Corrupted In 2018, aspiring hero and paramilitary sniper Ian Woodrow works for SORA, '''Special Operations for Rising Activities, a special task force directed by Alyster Fawn. Sent to protect the president of the United States from an assassination attempt by an ecoterrorrist group, Ian discovers a link between that group and strange phenomenons in Downtown New York. Sent to investigate alongside longterm friend and associate Amina Kepler, Ian finds out that strange creatures are invading downtown from the sewers. Ian finds a woman corrupted by a strange substance. The woman attacks Ian in a trance but the sniper manages to briefly knock her back, stunning and incapacitating her. However, the substance has infected him, and Ian undergoes small physical mutations. Still, a victorious Ian is brought back to SORA's headquarters, and Alyster personally captures the incapacitated woman. Doubtfully Clean Energy Ian slowly recovers from the shock of the infection, although he is still scarred. He begins to develop romantic feelings for both Alyster and Amina, who help him recover. However, by the time he is ready for another mission, the captured woman is found strangled. There is now only one clue to help SORA find the culprit : a strange commercial by Andy Mion, a rich entrepreneur who devised a new fuel. Said fuel produces deadly emanations, which are responsible for downtown New York's perturbations. Ian and Amina once again investigate and find Christian Raines, a scientist that works for Andy and invented the fuel in question. They accompany Christian to his house to discuss, and encounter his wife Angela Raines (pregnant with their son Foxx Raines) as well as their adoptive daughter Samantha Damont and her mysterious best friend Billy. Christian tells Ian he can't remember how he invented the fuel, neither can he remember how they adopted Samantha. Ian explains the situation and promises to protect Christian and Angela. Memories and Alliances Alyster discovers Samantha is targeted by the mysterious force behind the terrorist attacks and New York's pollution, and Ian and Amina attempt to blend in a massive crowd during the Paralympics in order to escape the force's attention. However, it is all in vain : monsters similar to those encountered before attack the crowd and kidnap Samantha, leaving Ian, Amina and Alyster to fight them by themselves. Ian then has a vision of the woman he defeated, and follows her to the sewers. The woman, introduced as Misao Harumageddon, explains she was experimented on and betrayed by her own husband. She however has no time to explain her own resurrection, or the real cause behind everything, as the person who killed her before - the husband in question - still chases her. Ian promises to protect her, then runs back to Amina and Alyster, explaining the situation. Although they have a hard time believing him, Ian still gave them key informations concerning her past as a scientist in the Mion industries. Times of Revelations The group hastens their research, as time runs short - Samantha's capture, according to Misao, can only lead to catastrophic results. Ian goes back to infiltrate Mion Industries at night and manages to find part of the truth ; a mysterious GAEA Project, an experiment with missing files, as well as a mention of Misao's husband's name, Hans Athens. Ian briefly rests afterwards, and in his dreams Misao visits him, telling him of an energy source, the body of a deceased powerful being used to produce the mysterious fuel. Before she can finish, however, a massive beast attacks her in the dream world. Ian wakes up in an emergency only to find out Athens has already began attacking the world : various beasts attempt to attack America's biggest cities, the corruption slowly spreading to the entire world. Ian, following Misao's telepathical guidance, encounters the biggest of those beasts and is devoured by it. Into the thing's belly, Ian confronts several parasites and monsters before rescuing a captive Misao and escapes alongside Amina, despite her being wounded during the battle. Then, Ian, Misao, Amina and Alyster prepare for a final battle. For a Future to Believe In With Misao and Amina heavily wounded, Ian and Alyster dash towards Athens's keep in Zone 51. Misao grants her blessings to Ian and the sniper manages to use those newfound powers to eliminate the obstacles and the pair successfully infiltrates Zone 51, defeating massive beasts before finally encountering Athens. The twisted, mutilated and insane man attempts to kill Alyster, promising to destroy the entire Earth with a bomb of unprecedented power. Ian shoots the man in the head beforehand however, and attempts to remove the body from the water as Misao told him to do. However, Athens manages to rise despite the bullet in his head and tell Ian the body is the bomb, and Samantha is the fuse, the body's "husk". To ignite it, he used his own son Billy as a sacrifice, attempting to reunite Samantha and Billy to finish the process. Athens eats part of the decaying body, turning into a monstrosity similar to an Oni, but Ian and Alyster finally manage to overpower it and finally kill it. Ian gives up on all his vital force to eradicate the body's existence, erasing the bomb from reality. The overwhelming power knocks him unconscious and barely surviving, yet accomplishing his dream of saving the world. The threat has ended. Other Arcs The Scientist and the Foreign Princess A few months after, Ian is still on the watch for special cases. As he rests between missions, he is captured by Bilitis Spencer, a mysterious scientist who has a special interest in him. Bilitis hypothesizes that Ian has assimilated H2/3 into his veins, instead of mere corruption, and transformed it into an evolved product due to his unique metabolism. Before Bilitis can further experiment on Ian, however, Alyster rescues him. Even further afterwards, Ian is sent to stop a terrorist act by the mysterious Gwenda Wukanda, whom he manages to stop by talking her into disarming a strange bomb, despite her brother Youssoun Wukanda's influence. Youssoun seemingly dies, and Gwenda is taken into custody, but soon escapes afterwards, leaving Ian to pursue her into a city in the middle of Africa. There, Ian finds out that Gwenda is the heiress of the kingdom of Diorado, and is quickly taken captive by a resurrected Youssoun. He however manages to overcome his bindings and assists with the crowning of Gwenda as a true queen to Diorado, allowing himself to escape unscathed with the help of Bilitis and Misao, and becoming Gwenda's royal spouse. Characters * Ian Woodrow * Amina Kepler * Alyster Fawn * Fumei Harumageddon * Andy Mion * Samantha Damont * Hans Athens * Billy Athens * Christian Raines * Angela Raines * Bilitis Spencer * Youssoun Wukanda * Gwenda Wukanda * Fatou Wukanda Trivia * Chronologically speaking, Gaea's Will marks the beginning of the Gaea's Legacy storyline. Category:Interra Category:Storyline